


X-Men Fucked Up So I'm Fixing It: Dadneto One Shots

by Holland_1996



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Trans Peter, dadneto, quickson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_1996/pseuds/Holland_1996
Summary: One-shots of Dadneto and Quickson.Peter is usually 17-18 in these fics.I've changed the timeline a little so that Apocalypse takes place a couple of years after DoFP.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've messed with the timeline a little so this one-shot takes place a few months after X-Men: Apocalypse. Peter was fifteen when he broke Erik out of prison. Apocalypse takes place two years after Days of Future Past so Erik's daughter Nina wasn't born yet but his wife was pregnant and still died (which is what lead to apocalypse.) So Peter is seventeen when this one-shot takes place.

He was going to tell him; he was finally going to tell him. All he had to do was walk up to him and go ‘Hey, guess what? You’re my dad! Yeah, eighteen years ago you spent the night with a woman named Magda and nine months later I popped out! You wanna go play catch, dad?’ If only it was that simple. The silver haired speed demon was so lost in his own thoughts and anxiety that he barely registered the man in front of him and bumped into him before it was too late. ‘Ah speak of the devil!’ Peter thought to himself as he helped up the very man he was having an existential crisis over.

“Sorry for bumping into ya, man. Just not paying attention. Again.” Peter shrugged.

“Not to worry, Peter.” He smiled slightly before frowning, his forehead crinkled with worry. “You’re unusually slow today, Peter.” That much was true. Peter had been trying to work himself up to finally telling Erik that he felt exhausted. No energy left over to use his powers. “What’s going on?”

“Oh… Nothing. You don’t need to worry about it.” Peter tried to wave him off and turned to leave. ‘Stupid Peter!’ He yelled at himself internally. Before he could leave Erik placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Something must be really bothering you, Peter. Usually, you can never stand still. I know I may not look like it but if something’s bothering you, you can talk to me.”  
Peter considered it for a moment. But refused his father’s offer.

“It’s stupid.” 

‘God! Why can’t I just tell him!’

“Peter.” Erik said a little more sternly.

“It’s family stuff… I just… It’s…” Peter couldn’t find the words.

“Why don’t we go outside?” Erik suggested. “Nice day out and everybody’s home for the holidays so no interruptions.” 

Erik led Peter through the mansion and out to the gardens. They quickly found a shady spot under a tree next to the lake.

Peter was very… apprehensive about this. Erik deserved to know. Peter needed him to know. But getting the words out, finding the right time, it was hard. To say the least.

“You don’t have to talk about it, Peter. I sit here sometimes just to relax, I thought you might like it. Of course, if you do want to talk about it, whenever you’re ready, I will listen. If you want me to.”

“I was thinking about my dad.” Peter blurts out. “I’ve met him, but he doesn’t know that he’s my dad.” He confessed whilst still being vague.

“You haven’t told him?”

“I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“That he’ll hate me. That I won’t be good enough for him. That he’ll leave and I’ll never see him again.”

“He would be an idiot then. Any man would be lucky to have you as a son, Peter. You have done incredible things.” Erik rested his hand on Peter’s back.

“You really believe that?” Peter sniffled as tears threatened to spill.

“Of course.” 

“Eighteen years ago, my mom met a man who could control metal, and nine months later I was born. My mom’s name is Magda and you’re my dad.” He finally admitted.

“Peter.”

“You’re my dad.” Peter sobbed.

Erik engulfed his son into his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Erik held him tightly.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, dad.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to send me some ideas for dadneto one-shots then follow me on tumblr. My username on tumblr is archiveofourown-prompts.

“Professor! Peter’s hurt!” One of the younger students, Lily, cried out to Charles telepathically.

“What happened, Lily?” Charles asked, interrupting Erik in the middle of his sentence.

“He fell out of a tree!”

“Peter fell out of a tree.” Charles repeated to Erik.

“What?” Erik’s chair fell to the floor as he scrambled to get the door open, barrelling down the hallway with Charles in pursuit. The same force being used when he flung open the doors that lead to the gardens. “Peter!” Erik followed the frantic calls of the students.

“Hank, get down here now, Peter’s injured. I don’t know how badly yet.” Charles reached out to him.

“On my way, Professor!”

They finally reached the crowd of students who were surrounding Peter.

“Peter! Oh, God.” Erik recoiled at the sight of his son’s legs, both broken and bent at different angles.

“Owwwww daaaaad!” Peter sobbed in pain. Erik knelt next to him and comforted him, trying to distract him from the pain.

“Hank both his legs are broken.”

“I’ll be there in a minute, Professor.” Hank reassured him. Charles placed his fingers against Peter’s temple and tried to enter his mind, to no avail. Hank arrived moments later to everybody’s relief.

“Okay Peter, just gonna give you some pain killer.” Hank prepared the needle and found the vein in Peter’s arm.

Peter’s muscles instantly relaxed as he felt the pain wash away from him. Peter thought himself lucky, he had to have enhanced drugs due to his fast metabolism, so he thanked God that Hank had managed to alter his medication for him.

“Jean, could you please lift him and bring him to the hospital wing?”

“Of course.” She lifted Peter with her powers and Peter floated through the air, away from the group. Jean and Hank following behind him.

“What happened?” Erik tried not to yell but his voice was laced with venom.

“Erik- “ 

“No, Charles. My son is hurt, both his legs are broken and you know how depressed he got the last time he had a broken leg. Not to mention this could possibly trigger his PTSD from Apocalypse. I want to know what happened.” 

“I’m sorry!” Lily burst out sobbing.

“Lily?”

“I’m so sorry! I was upset and Peter was trying to distract me. He climbed the tree, he kept climbing higher and higher, he was pretending to be a tightrope walker.” Lily sobbed harder. “He was telling me about the circus, I’ve never been to the circus but he lost his balance and he fell.”

Erik took a deep breath; she was not to blame. 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“Go to him, Erik.” Charles told him. 

Erik didn’t bother to walk. Instead, he lifted himself off the ground, controlling the metal he had embedded into the soles of his shoes, deciding that it would be quicker. He entered the hospital wing to see Peter knocked out and he heard the snap of Hank resetting his leg. He winced at the sound.

“He’ll be okay, Erik. His right leg has a spiral fracture in the fibula and his left leg has a greenstick fracture, also in the fibula. He’ll have a cast on both legs, and he’ll have to either use crutches or a wheelchair. Normally it would take about five or six months for injuries like these to heal but due to his enhanced healing, it will be about half that amount of time. The only bad thing is he’ll drive us all insane.” Hank smiled reassuringly.

“Yes, he will.” Erik chuckled and sat beside his son, watching over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and stupid... Just like me :)

“Absolutely not, Peter.” 

Erik removed the coffee mug from his son’s hands.

“Hey!” Peter called out in a huff at having his sweat, sweat bean juice taken away from him.

“No, no, and no. You are hyper enough without it, one sip of this and you’ll be bounding around the mansion like a bouncy ball.” 

“Oh, come on, dad!”

“No. God help us all if you ever have a cup of coffee.” Erik poured himself a cup and relished in the burst of caffeine.

“I’ve had it before.” Peter insisted.

“Well God bless whatever poor soul had to deal with you then. The answer is still no.”

“Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad.”

“No. No. No. NO!”

“Daaaaaaaad!”

Erik persevered despite his son’s incessant begging.

“Dad! More espresso less depresso!”

Erik nearly choked on his coffee.

“What you need is therapy.”

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!”

“Fine! Fine! Have your damn coffee.” He sighed and reluctantly handed Peter the mug. “I’m going to regret this.”

And sure enough not even ten minutes later Peter was bouncing off the walls all day long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one and my mental health is.... decreasing :)  
> Erik is not Peters's biological father in this one.

Peter and Erik had a good relationship, it was more than good, it was… loving, in a way. After Apocalypse the two had spent more time together, joked together, and talked. Erik had told Peter about his family, his mother, his time hunting Nazis, and Peter had told him about his childhood. How for the first eight years of his life his father had been more than just a bad memory, how he had a father and a mother who loved him dearly. Until he developed his powers that is. Once he had his powers his father was gone. Vanishing in the middle of the night, leaving Peter resentful and his mother bitter and hollow. Of there were still some things that Peter never told him, things that he was ashamed of, his decreasing mental health, the fact that he had dropped out of school at the age of fifteen, his Kleptomania. But other than that Peter told him anything and everything.

So yeah, they had a good relationship. Until…

The banging finally stopped when a disgruntled Erik Lehnsherr threw open the door of Xavier’s School for Gifted Students.

“Why are you incessantly pounding on this door at two in the morning?” Erik yelled before registering the scene before him. There stood Peter Maximoff, handcuffed, and to the left of him one Officer Reed.

“Young Peter here was caught shoplifting, again. I’m letting him off this time but if he does it again there’s gonna be some dire consequences.” Officer Reed uncuffed Peter. “Try to keep him outta trouble.” He tipped his hat and left.

“See ya later, Scott!” Peter called after Officer Reed and strolled past Erik into the mansion. He didn’t make it back before he was yanked backward by the scruff of his neck.

“Shoplifting? Again?” Erik yelled. “You’ve done this before? You’ve been arrested before?”

“Yeah, no biggie.”

“No, Peter. It is a big deal!”

“Why?

“Because you’re better than that! What were you thinking?”

“It was a packet of skittles and a bottle of coke, man!” Peter grew agitated.

“And you stole them? You couldn’t go to the kitchen to get what you wanted?”

“I was bored, okay?” Peter yelled.

“No! Not okay!”

Thank God Charles had taken all the other students and teachers away for the weekend because if not then they surely would have woken up at the commotion being caused.

“I know you’re better than that so tell me the real reason.”

“It’s just what I do. I steal things when I’m bored. I do it all the time, I’ve done it since before I met you!”

“Well, it stops now!”

“I CAN’T STOP!” 

“DON’T ARGUE WITH ME PETER!”

“YOU’RE NOT MY DAD!” Peter screamed. 

“GOOD! No wonder he abandoned you, I wouldn’t want you as a son either!” Erik shouted back at him without thinking.

Peter was gone before Erik could take it back.

“Charles! Charles!” Erik screamed out to the telepath, forgetting the time.

“Erik, what’s wrong?” He heard Charles reply groggily.

“Peter is gone. I need you to come back, I need you to find him.”

“Okay, Erik, calm down. I’ll be there in a moment.” 

Minutes later and Charles appeared before him along with Kurt, still in his pajamas and bed head all over the place.

“Thank you, Kurt. Go back to the others, get some sleep.” The boy simply nodded and was gone. “Erik, what happened?” Charles asked sternly.

“He… he was arrested. I…I yelled at him. I told him… I told him that… that I understood why his dad left, that I wouldn’t want him to be my son. He ran away.” Erik stumbled over his words, on the brink of a panic attack.

“Erik!”

“I didn’t mean it!”

“Erik, calm down! I’ll find him, I’ll use Cerebro.”

They made their way to Cerebro where Charles hooked himself up to it, connecting his mind to the world.

Three miles away Peter stood outside the run-down motel, two letters from the sign had burnt out and the rest flickered, threatening to do the same. Peter fiddled with the helmet on his head, in a rash decision Peter had stolen it from Erik’s room. The helmet wobbled as he walked what with it being just a little too big for him. Peter got a room for three days with the cash that he had stolen from the convenience store on the way to the motel. Peter collapsed on the bed, emotionally exhausted from the argument, and tried to sleep more than his usual four hours.

“I can’t find him!”

“What do you mean you can’t find him?”

“I mean he’s not showing up on Cerebro!”

“WHY IS HE NOT SHOWING UP?”

“I DON’T KNOW!”

Erik stormed off, leaving Charles to sit there in frustration and concern. But Erik returned.

“HE’S STOLEN MY HELMET! That’s why you can’t find him!”

“Then for now there is nothing we can do.”

“We have to find him.”

“We will find him. Tomorrow. We’ll go out and look for him, see if he’s still nearby.”

“And if he’s not?”

“Then we’ll never stop looking for him.”

Erik laid in bed that night, unable to sleep, guilt eating away at him.

“Where are you, Peter?”

The next day found Charles and Erik scouring the neighborhood for any sign of the young mutant but to no avail. But they didn’t give up there. They went out the next day as well, still finding nothing and he was still not showing up on Cerebro. They were no closer to finding him than before, but they still prevailed. And as the saying goes… the third time is the charm.

“You’re under arrest for shoplifting. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you- “ The officer read Peter his rights and a second one handcuffed him.

“Charles stop them!” Erik demanded.

Both officers froze and Erik snatched his helmet out of the first officer’s hands before uncuffing Peter. Peter stood there, head hung low in shame, unable to look at the man he had considered to be his father.

“Peter, look at me.”

Peter glared up at Erik, not in anger but in embarrassment. He wasn’t glaring for long when he was engulfed into a hug. Peter relished in it, burying his face into Erik’s chest, and gripping his jacket tightly.

“Right, can you two get in the car now so that we can go home?” Charles popped his head out of the passenger side window, keeping the two officers frozen. Peter clambered into the back and Erik drove them home. The ride was filled with silence until they returned to the mansion.

“I think you two need to talk.” Charles said and left them alone once they were out of the car. Peter had briefly considered running away again but was stopped when Erik held onto his arm.

“Don’t run Peter. I didn’t mean what I said.”

“You wouldn’t have said it if you hadn’t meant it.”

“I was angry, Peter. You should never take anything anyone says in anger to be true.”

“I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean what I said.”

“I still want to talk to you about what you did. But I’m not angry.”

“No. You’re disappointed and that’s worse.”

“Peter- “

“When I was thirteen, they said I had Kleptomania. I was supposed to go to therapy or whatever, but we couldn’t afford it. Mom always refused to sell the things I stole or use the money I stole, so I never got any help. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Peter. We can get you the help you need if you want it.”

“I’d like that.” Peter hugged Erik tightly.


End file.
